


Belated

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Bitterness, Cheating, Drabble, Gen, Grudges, Questions, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house in Steepside looked comfortable - she'd done well for herself. But when the door opened her face looked hard, older than her years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated

The house in Steepside looked comfortable - she'd done well for herself. But when the door opened her face looked hard, older than her years. "Xyra, wait," Aleyn began before she could slam it, and she paused, wary. "It's important. Hear me out?"

"Roth already tried," she growled. "What makes you think I'll listen to you? The last time you saw me you called me a whore."

"...we were all upset then. It was unfair, I know. I'm sorry." It cost him a lot to say it, but it was a relief.

"Too late," she replied, and shut the door soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
